


Ni The Slut

by ZiallsLoveChild



Series: One Direction One Shots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Niall, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiallsLoveChild/pseuds/ZiallsLoveChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of truth and dare turns sexual very quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ni The Slut

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever smutty one shot. I wrote it back in 2013 right before I turned 15.

I was sitting in front of the t.v with the rest of the lads. It was a late Saturday Night and we were all in mine and Zayn’s shared apartment. “Let’s play truth or dare.” A kind of drunk Louis said out of now where.“I’m in!” I said smiling. “Really Ni?” Liam said. I shrugged. “Come on. It’s boring.” I said sounding kind of whinny but not caring. “Ok!” Harry and Zayn said in union. I smiled. I looked at Liam. He wouldn’t look at me. “Lili..Please!” I say and kiss him gently. He groans before saying “Ok.. Lou it was your idea you start.” Lou shrugs. “Ni, Truth or dare?”  
"Um, Dare.“ I said. "I dare you to.. twerk for Zayn.” Lou said smirking. I shrug getting up. I had on some dark skinny jeans Haz got me and a fitted green shirt. Once I got in front of Zayn I got a beat going by moving my body. I then bent down with my ass up and twerked before going to the ground. When I came back up Zayn slapped my ass causing me to hiss in pleasure.  
As I walked back to where I was sitting I took the bottle of tequila from Lou and drunk some. “Haz, Truth or dare?” He bit his lip and looked at my through those eye lashes before saying “Dare.” I nod. “I dare you to.. undress me..using only your mouth.” I heard every one gasp.  
Harry came to me and got on his knees. He then bit the edge of my shirt and slowly pulled it up standing up with it. Once he had it off he got back on his knees and undid my pants and continued to pull them down. Once I was only in my trousers he kissed up my stomach and my neck until he got to my lips. After he kissed my he turned and skipped back to where he was sitting.  
“Liam truth or dare?” Harry asked. “Truth.” Liam said after a minute. “ Last time you cumed where you thinking about all of our cocks up you?” Harry asked smirking. “No..I thought about shoving my cock up Ni’s ass.” Liam stated looking me in the eyes causing me to moan.  
“Zayn, Truth or dare.” Liam asked. “Dare.” Zayn said looking over my body not even looking at Liam. I decided to tease them by sitting on my knees and opening my mouth a bit letting out soft moans while grinding nothing. “I dare you to force Ni to take your cock all the way down that tight throat of his.” Liam said and I gasped and opened my mouth more.  
"Look..He’s ready for it.“ Harry said smirking. Zayn took his pants off as he stood in front of me. "Get to work whore.” he said. I immediately stuck out my tongue and liked his huge red head. I then liked the underside. I continued to give him only kitty lips until he thrust forward. I took his head into my mouth and sucked. I slowly took more. I had a few inches in when he tangled his hands in my hair and forced me to take over half of his thick length. I gagged. He stopped for a minute then forced me to take the rest down my throat.Once I could I hummed around him sending vibrations.  
“Ni.” Zayn gasped in a deep voice. I looked up at him innocently and hollowed my cheeks. I hadn’t noticed everyone else get undressed. Soon someone was planting kisses down my neck.Harry was sucking on my nipple and playing with the other. Lou had one hand traveling down my ass. Once he reached my hole he pressed on it.  
Liam placed his hand on my dick and I gave him a handjob. Zayn pushed me off him. “I’m gonna fuck you first.” He said then picked me up and crashed our lips together. We were grinding our hips together and Louis was stretching me. I looked down to see Liam and Harry 69ing.  
Zayn threw me on the couch. He grabbed my legs and pulled them up. “What do you want?” he asked in a sex voice. “D-dry.” I barely get out. Zayn does just that. He enters me dry. I scream. But he starts thrusting and finds my g-spot. “Z-zayn.” I babrely get out. He’s thrusting in good.  
Harry cock hits me in the face and I open my mouth. I let him use my mouth. Liams mouth is on me and Lou is on my nipples and pulling my hair. “Fuck! Yea.Ugh.” Harry says thrusting faster. Zayn follows thrusting harder. Liam stops working me and starts kissing Zayn and Louis gets up and bites Harrys neck. “FUCK YEA!” Harry groans. “So close!” Zayn says thrusting sloppily. Liams hands pinch Zayns nipples and bites his neck while Lou does the same to Harry. “Fuck NIALL!!” Harry calls as he cums and I swallow all of his sticky, salty load.  
“Shit,Fuck,UGH,,NI!!!” Zayn calls releasing his load into me riding out his orgasm. He then moves and cuddles with Harry. Louis enters me a second later. He’s a little big longer than Zayn but not thicker. He hits my sweet spot right away. He pulls me down and he’s fucking me doggy on the floor. Liam gets under me and starts sucking me off.  
Louis continue to thrust deep and hard causing Liam and I to moan around each other. Harry and Zayn are hard again so they stand near my face and jerk each other while kissing. “Still so tight after Zayn.” Louis says and I clench around him. “Fuck!” he groans. As Louis gets closer he starts thrusting harder and faster and hitting that spot every time.  
“Damn fuck Ni!” he says and cums in me to. As Lou cums so does Liam and I swallow. I cum in Liams mouth and we groan still in each others mouths. A second later Harry and Zayn both come on me. I managed to get some in my mouth but the rest hit my face. Liam comes to my mouth and kisses me while Lou sits down.  
Liam and I switch my cum back and forth for a second then I swallow. Liam sits down and cuddles to Lou as I use my finger and eat Harry and Zayns cum off of my face. Once I’m finished I get between them and cuddle. “We love you!” I hear all of them say. “I love you guys to” I say and fall asleep cum still leaking from me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed. Please leave kudos and comments! If you see any mistakes please let me know.


End file.
